


without us?

by queerly_yours



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Returning Home, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: when derek arrive back in beacon hills, the memories of before flood back.





	without us?

_“Without us?”_

The question sent a shock down Scott’s spine, electrifying him, boggling him, spreading warmth through his stomach. He knew his crooked jaw gaped like a fish, but he couldn’t help himself. All he could think was, _‘Derek is here. Derek is here. Derek is here.’_

He felt…giddy. And then it all came rushing back to him. The quiet mornings in the woods with Derek’s arms wrapped so gently around him. The tickle of his stubble on his shoulder and the way the sunlight hits Derek’s multicolored eyes. How Derek always smells of pride and happiness when they’re together.

The will-we won’t-we of it all.

Although it felt like he was stuck in his head for only a split second, it must have been more than that because Stiles was looking at him with wide eyes, tilting his head towards Derek, like, _‘Hello? Snap to it!’_

But before he could get it together, Derek moved forward and engulfed him in his strong arms. He breathed in deeply at the collar of Derek’s henley. So many emotions and came wafting off Derek, but the overwhelming scent was pure, unadulterated happiness. He couldn’t help himself when Derek rubbed his lightly stubbled cheek on his - he moaned and Derek huffed a small laugh against his ear.

Wondering if Stiles heard, he flicked his eyes up and met his best friend’s, who rolled them and laid his head in his hand. “Guys,” Stiles said, exasperated. He looked like he was trying his best to not jump out of the Jeep and shove them into it.

When they begrudgingly pulled apart, Derek’s cheeks were light pink, but the blush was unnoticeable to any human. Scott grinned, checking him with his shoulder as they walked towards the Jeep, feeling like old times.

Then Derek’s hand landed on Scott’s shoulder and looked down at him. Everything stopped for a moment as their eyes locked on one another. He knew what Derek was trying to say. _‘We’ve got time. I’m not leaving you again. I’m sorry. I love you.’_

Scott smiled and squeezed Derek’s hand where it rested on his shoulder. _‘I know.’_

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://hadeshadaheart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
